


Grimdorks Week 1 - Favorite Pesterlog

by gallantCreator



Series: Grimdorks Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantCreator/pseuds/gallantCreator
Summary: Rose and John have a chat, meeting for the first time in person!





	Grimdorks Week 1 - Favorite Pesterlog

###  ****

Day 1: Favorite Pesterlog

John followed closely behind Rose, mumbling about marriage and Karkat and her.  
“All I'm saying is if you're okay with the idea some day we can get married, but we don't HAVE to get married. I don't wanna like, make it sound like Karkat has arranged our marriage. I also don't wanna make it sound like I DON'T like you. I mean, I JUST met you in person but you're way prettier than I imagined. I mean, I don't think your skin is naturally slate gray, But I like it, it goes really well with your piercing white eyes! Uh, I...think they're probably a different color normally? I wanna say purple? Or violet or something? Stop me if I'm rambling, I tend to ramble when I've got a crusI MEAN nothing to talk about! I ramble when I've got nothing to talk ab-”  
Rose shot around, and stared daggers at him. Although, it was more a side-effect of her new condition than actual anger.  
“Sorry! Sorry, I'm just...I hoped the first time we met you'd be...as talkative as you are online.”  
Rose's face softened.  
“You're always so great to talk to online. So smart and sharp. You mess around with me and goof off while we play Neopets together, or in chatrooms role-playing the noble wizard and the psychotherapist analyzing the phallic nature of his staff of power...I looked that up by the way, and wow, that was kind of mean! But funny!”  
She giggled. It sounded twisted, and tortured, but genuine all the same. John couldn't help but smile in response.  
“I don't...I don't know what happened to you, to make you...uh...all grimdark. But I'm sorry.”  
Rose tilted her head, unsure what he was apologizing for.  
“I feel like...this game? Everything is all my fault. But when we find my Dad, then w-”  
Rose stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move on. John nearly collided with her.  
“Wh...What's the matter?”  
They had arrived, as she motioned to the scene. Jack was running a few moments late, and John got an unobstructed view of the carnage. Mom and Dad were slaughtered, bodies across a table from each other. He tried to stay strong. He tried to keep his composure, but all the same he cupped his mouth with his hand and let out a pained groan. Rose turned to John, pity and sadness in her eyes.  
“Rose, your mom...I can't...I can't believe she's gone. Are you...gonna be okay?” John choked out between sobs. She turned, in disbelief and shock. He saw his father's corpse, bloody and perforated, lying limp on the cold floor. And...his first thought was of her? Of her safety? Her well-being? She thought back to the Prospitian who had told her of a hero clad in a blue hood, who would save them. How she said she was falling in love with him.  
Rose felt something tug at the edges of her lips, and she hugged John.  
She understood the Prospitian all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Grimdorks Week prompts! Yeah, I know, this isn't really a "pesterlog" but I like this scene!


End file.
